The Dark Usurper
The Dark Usurper is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by Gareth Hill and Jonathan Sutherland, and illustrated by Bill Houston (Parts 1 & 3) and Alan Hunter (Part 2). It was published in three parts in 1985 in White Dwarf issues 61 (pp.28-31), 62 (pp.14-17) and 63 (pp.21-24) by Games Workshop. It has not been reprinted since. Creation Background Introduction The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Part 3 features battles between opposing armies and the relevant paragraphs give details on how to manage the combat. Equipment List The player begins with no equipment as they are in prison. Illustrations The illustrations were by Bill Houston (Parts 1 & 3) and Alan Hunter (Part 2). Significantly Part 2 is accompanied by only one full page illustration which is in full colour. There were 7 other full page (or equivalent) illustrations (three in Part 1 and four in Part 2) and no minor illustrations. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: (Part 1) 6, 70, 86; (Part 2) 93; (Part 3) 4, 31, 58 and 96. Intertextual References Main Characters YOU: Corwin Calbraith *Aryl - Steed *Asmund - Wizard and Sage *Barnak, the Drak Usurper *Berwin *Evald Senskell - Regent *Jorkell *Julian - Servant Locations *Kari *Skalah *Skeln Encounters *Barnak *Dog *Goblins *Humans - Guards/Maceman/Sentry/Spearmen *Trolls *Wild Boar Further Notes *Part 1 contains 103 paragraphs, Part 2 has 95 and Part 3 has 98. *(36) and (56) in Part 3 both have the same Test of Luck and no matter the outcome the player still loses the game, the "lucky" roll merely meaning that they survive to become a hermit rather than die on the battlefield! Errors *Part 1 is missing (63), although luckily it is not part of the critical success path for completing the adventure. Presumably whatever the player might have found in the hut on offer wasn't interesting enough for the writers to record! *At (28) of Part 1 the outcomes of Testing Your Luck are reversed. A lucky roll should turn to (84) and an unlucky to (27). A similar thing happens twice when Testing Your Luck for the same reason in Part 2 at (63) and (85), with the references (79) and (57) attached to the incorrect outcomes. *(10) in Part 3 is missing the "Turn to x" command. It most likely links to (34). See Also *''White Dwarf'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3785 The Dark Usurper Part 1 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3786 The Dark Usurper Part 2 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3788 The Dark Usurper Part 3 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=538 White Dwarf at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3784 White Dwarf #61 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3787 White Dwarf #62 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=3789 White Dwarf #63 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Dark Usurper Entries Category:Mini-Adventures Category:White Dwarf Magazine Entries